Documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,511,726 A, 2,407,023 A and 2,335,901 disclose corrosion inhibitor containers that can be screwed into a corresponding internal thread of a gearbox housing by means of an external thread. The corrosion inhibitor containers dispense a corrosion inhibitor into the interior of the gearbox housing. The formation of corrosion in the gearbox housing is thereby prevented.
If a gearbox is provided with a corrosion inhibitor container upon delivery, the corrosion inhibitor container must be removed before placement into service. The internal thread into which the corrosion inhibitor container was screwed must then be closed by means of a screw plug. In some cases, however, a suitable screw plug may not be available, for example due to negligence. As a result, the placement of the gearbox into service is delayed.